DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Pathology Core is designed to facilitate research in the area of gene therapy by providing pathologic interpretation and support for tissue research in the form of prepared frozen and paraffin embedded sections. Standard immunohistochemical methods for transgene detection are available to all program project participants for preclinical studies and clinical trials.